Au coeur de Neverland (par oOoPlumeStilinskioOo)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Henry a été enlevé par les employés du bureau. Il se retrouve à Neverland et toute sa famille y compris Neal sont à sa recherche. En vain. Hook cherche Henry avec Neal pour laisser Emma à l'écart avec Regina.
1. Prologue

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Angelica** nous a demandé un HookFire (Hook et Baelfire) durant la saison 3 à Neverland, couplé si possible d'un SwanQueen.

**oOoPlumeStilinskioOo****,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time est l'oeuvre d'Edward Kitsis et d'Adam Horowitz.

Résumé : Henry a été enlevé par les employés du bureau. Il se retrouve à Neverland et toute sa famille y compris Neal sont à sa recherche. En vain. Hook cherche Henry avec Neal pour laisser Emma à l'écart avec Regina.

Petit mot :Je me suis amusée en écrivant ce prologue et je dois l'avouer que cela est rare que je trouve une idée, directement pour un début. J'ai écris cette commande pour Angelica R. En espérant que tu aimeras cette fanfiction. Ca a été simple, mais les choses vont se compliquer. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Au coeur de Neverland**

~ **Prologue** ~

L'ambiance était électrique à Neverland depuis que Henry avait été enlevé par le diable de l'île : Peter Pan. Tout le monde était inquiet à son sujet et surtout ses parents qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout de l'îlot. Néanmoins, Charmant et Blanche étaient présents pour aider Emma dans cette épreuve difficile. Quant à Rumple, il était déjà parti avec un coup d'avance contrairement à Hook et Neal qui étaient toujours avec le groupe. Quant à Belle, elle ne pouvait pas les rejoindre, car elle s'occupait de la boutique de Gold avec ardeur et panache.

Sur l'île, la pénombre gagna en puissance et l'obscurité faisait rage à l'intérieur de cet enfer. Hook était de mauvaise humeur depuis que son bateau avait atterri ici avec les autres. Regina ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie noire à cause de sa peur et Emma ne pouvait même pas utiliser sa magie blanche pour aider son fils, Henry Mills. Elles étaient paralysées de terreur, ce qui énerva l'ancienne méchante reine. La brune faisait les cent pas devant le feu de camp et Regina était trop sur les nerfs. Quant à Neal, il était le plus serein de l'équipe contrairement à Emma qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions devant ses proches. Le fils de Rumple prépara ses armes et des rations pour la nuit jusqu'à que Hook l'interrompt dans son élan avec sa voix habituelle :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bae ? Tu comptes partir sans nous ? »Questionna, Hook.

« Fiche-moi, la paix. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Cap. » Répliqua, le fils du Ténébreux.

« Henry compte beaucoup pour moi aussi, je connais cette île ! » Répondit, le capitaine.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'un idiot comme toi ? Tout a commencé avec toi ! »

« Pardon ? Ne me dit pas que tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire ? »

« Si tu fais allusion au passé, oui. Tu m'avais donné à Peter, il y a longtemps, souviens-toi! » Répliqua Neal, en se mettant debout devant lui. « Tu me dégoûtes. » Fit, Neal.

« Hey, je suis désolé d'accord. J'avais tort, ce jour-là. J'ai changé, Bae ! »Insista, Hook.

« C'est Neal, maintenant. Arrête de m'appeler Baelfire, c'est clair ? »

Le ton de Neal avait changé et sa voix devenait plus ferme et glaciale :

« Ne t'approche plus de ma famille, Crochet. Tu détruis tout… »

« Il est hors de question, je tiens à Henry aussi et je veux le sauver. »

« Moi aussi,je connais l'île. J'y ai passé toute mon enfance, ne l'oublie pas ! »

« Très bien, fait ta tête de lard, Neal. Tu es buté, comme Swan. »

La voix de Killian était tranchante et agressive, jusqu'à ce que Charmant face irruption derrière eux. Le blond regardait la scène avec amusement, mais l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade, tout le monde était sur les nerfs à cause de la faim et de la fatigue :

« On est tous un peu sur les nerfs, même si je n'apprécie pas Crochet, il est là pour Henry, Neal. Sans son navire, nous ne serions pas là, fit le prince. Alors, mets ton orgueil de côté Neal, pour ton fils. Ta famille. C'est d'accord ? » Dit, David.

David alias Charmant attendit une réponse de sa part, mais Neal ne lui répondit pas. Il restait silencieux et il s'éloigna du groupe pour se calmer. Hook se dirigea vers le blond et le remercia d'avoir pris sa défense :

« Ce n'était pas la peine de venir à ma rescousse ! » Se moqua, Crochet.

« La prochaine fois que tu provoques la zizanie, occupe-toi de tes affaires. »

« Tu fais allusion à ta fille ? J'adore Emma, mais Henry est très important pour moi.. »

« Nous aussi, nous sommes sa famille, Crochet, ne l'oublie pas. »Intervint, David.

« Je sais, mais même si je ne t'apprécie pas Charmant, tu as dit le secret à ta femme ? »

« Cela ne te concerne en rien, pirate. A ta place, je me tiens tranquille. »

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, prince. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un pirate. »

« A l'exception que tout le monde peut changer, malgré son ego. »

« Tu oublies une chose. Les méchants n'auront jamais une fin heureuse… »Dit Crochet.

Crochet fut surpris par les paroles justes du prince Charmant, mais il trouva louche qu'il soit si gentil avec lui. Le pirate lui agrippa le bras gauche et fronça les sourcils :

« Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ? Charmant? » Demanda, Crochet, furieux.

« Je veux éviter la compagnie de ma femme, on s'est disputé. »

« Je vois. Je suis ta roue de secours ? Pour l'instant, je vais chercher de l'eau. »

« Je t'accompagne Crochet. » Fit, David en retirant son bras de son emprise.

« Vous allez où comme ça ? » Demanda, une voix féminine derrière eux.

Les deux concernés se retournèrent vers la blonde qui était plus sereine que Regina. Les garçons ne savaient pas quoi répondre. L'ancienne méchante de l'histoire était assise sur une branche d'arbre en rondin et elle était soucieuse à propos de son fils adoptif. Emma la rejoignit de ce pas et le silence faisait rage autour d'elles. Mary Margaret s'écarta des filles pour s'allonger un peu et de reprendre des forces avant de reprendre les recherches. Tout le monde était à bout, mais ce n'était que le début des épreuves. Quant à Neal, il se prépara au pire pour sauver son fils, Henry.


	2. Chapitre 1

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteure** : Bonjour, désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre. J'ai été longue ! Pardonnez-moi… J'espère que vous allez aimer la nouvelle mise en page et les personnages ^^. Bonne lecture ! Merci à ** Almayen **pour sa correction et je m'améliore grâce à toi !

* * *

Neal tournait en rond sur l'île de Peter Pan. Il détestait vraiment cet endroit obscur et malsain autour de lui. Ca lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs et il n'aimait pas ce genre d'émotion. L'ancien Baelfire pivotait sa tête dans tous les sens et respirait intérieurement près du feu. Fatigué, l'ex de la sauveuse était en train de manger quelques baies lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec son père Rumple, le Ténébreux. Neal se crispa et leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda froidement son père dans les yeux, furibond.

—Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? demanda son fils en étant intrigué.

—C'est une tenue spéciale que j'ai fabriqué avec l'aide d'un sort, Bae...

—Oh, je vois... Comme d'habitude, tu vas utiliser la magie ? Pour sauver mon fils ? râla-t-il.

—Je ne veux pas encore te perdre mon fils, je t'aime ! souffla-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

—**Arrête, papa !** Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour sauver Henry !

—Tu te trompes lourdement mon... bafouilla le ténébreux en étant surpris.

—Ah ? Oui ? Tu as toujours été un lâche, papa. Tu ne changeras jamais !

—Très bien. Je m'en vais.. Mais je vais t'aider à récupérer ton enfant que tu le veuilles ou non !

Le ténébreux s'éclipsa dans les airs et Neal eut des tremblements à cause de sa conversation avec son vieux père. Il ne changerait jamais selon lui et il perdait son temps en lui parlant.

Un peu plus loin, David et Crochet arrivaient au campement. Ils avaient enfin de l'eau potable dans la gourde. Emma commençait à avoir un peu soif et se retourna vers Crochet qui lui sourit chaleureusement. Cependant la sauveuse ne lui rendit pas son rictus. Elle but lentement l'eau que son père lui avait donné en main propre. Ensuite, elle le donna à l'ancienne méchante reine qui l'avala aussi et le passa ensuite à la mère d'Emma qui le but, lentement.

—Merci, les garçons.. remercia la blonde en étant moins sur les nerfs.

—De rien, Emma... répondit le pirate_._

—Tu cherches quelqu'un du regard ? devina-t-elle, soucieuse.

—Neal ? Il est où ? s'empressa de répondre le brun, inquiet.

—Là-bas, derrière les buissons... Il est sur les nerfs et un peu agressif.

—Je vais le calmer un peu, Emma. Reposez-vous, demain on part à l'aube !

Emma sourit et David contredit le pirate, agacé par sa présence.

—Papa, tu es méchant avec Killian. Il a changé comme Regina !

—Tu parles, il te fait les yeux doux pour être avec lui...

—**Charmant, ça suffit ! **s'interposa sa femme en donnant la gourde à Regina.

Le concerné se tut et ronchonna dans le sens opposé. Quant à Killian, il s'approcha un peu de Baelfire qui allait bientôt craquer à cause de son père. Neal fit un léger sursaut.

—Neal ? Je t'ai fais peur ? se soucia l'ancien forban en étant correct envers lui.

—Crochet ? Tu es inquiet pour moi ? C'est nouveau ça !

—Je vois. Vu l'expression de ton regard... ce n'est pas bon signe.

—C'est mon père...se plaignit-il.

Crochet leva les yeux et dit avec une voix douce et calme.

—Le ténébreux ne changera jamais et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

—Possible, mais je veux tellement...

—Tu ne peux pas le sauver. Il sera toujours le mal incarné...

—Pas cette fois-ci, mais je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose !

—Le Ténébreux a toujours des secrets sombres autour de lui..

—Non. C'est autre chose, Crochet. Je sens qu'il y a autre chose derrière tout ça.

—Tu en ai vraiment certain, Bae ? Enfin, Neal ? rectifia-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

—Oui, je le sens au fond de moi. Alors que toi, tu es encore un pirate.

—Neal, j'ai changé ! Comme Regina envers ton ex !

Le jeune homme soupira et haussa les épaules en se méfiant toujours de lui.

—Tu n'as plus à te méfier de moi, petit..

—**J'ai grandi **! Je ne suis plus petit ! rectifia-t-il, en boudant.

—Tu peux me donner une chance ? Une nouvelle chance sur cette île ? Bae ?

—Neal... rouspéta le concerné en roulant des yeux, Bae ? Je n'aime plus ce nom...

—Je te comprends. Tu viens nous rejoindre ? Pour manger ?

—Je n'ai pas tellement faim... Je veux être seul !

—Nop. Je ne te laisse pas mon gars ! Tiens, du rhum !

—Je regrette, mais je n'ai jamais bu, Crochet. mentit-il en faisant un souffle court.

—Vraiment ? Tu as oublié...**Tiens ! **

Sous la pression du forban, l'homme but le rhum de Crochet et il aima ce goût sucré à l'intérieur de la bouteille d'alcool. Cela lui fit du bien et Neal remercia le pirate avec une voix différente.

—Ca fait du bien. Tu avais raison.

—Ah, tu vois ! J'ai toujours raison !

—Pas toujours ! Tu as souvent tort, la plupart du temps !

—Je suis un forban. Je suis un voleur qui vole le cœur de ces dames !

"_Pas que des dames, tu as volé mon coeur aussi_. " pensa subitement, le concerné.

Le père d'Henry secoua sa tête dans tous les sens et repensa à son fils.

—Ne t'inquiète pas on va sauver Henry tous ensemble sur cette maudite île !

—Oui, je l'espère. Mais je sens que Peter Pan prépare quelque chose de grave.

—Ouais, je n'ai jamais aimé ce gosse pourri ! Il me sort par les yeux, ce gamin !

—Tu m'étonnes... En fait, changeons de conversation..Pourquoi tu es venu ?

Le pirate arqua un sourcil gauche avec un air étonné et soudainement, ils entendirent tous une secousse à l'intérieur de l'îlot...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 - **

**Petit mot -** Bonjour, je vous présente le chapitre 2 de la fanfiction ! Je me suis amusée à l'écrire, en espérant que mon écriture a évolué avec le temps. Et en espérant que je sois digne d'avoir fait cette histoire pour toi, Angélica. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Ensuite, merci pour vos retours. Merci infiniment à Almayen pour sa patience et sa bienveillance envers mes erreurs bêtes !

Warning : Léger **M** pour un passage, merci de prendre en compte cet avertissement.

* * *

Sur l'îlot, tout le monde dormait sauf le pirate qui n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil depuis que soleil s'était couché sur Neverland, le pays maudit des enfants perdus. Les sens du forban étaient toujours en alerte depuis qu'il avait remis les pieds ici. Bien lui en avait prit, car il entendit soudainement un rire enfantin près de lui. Il quittait subitement le camp des héros de Storybrooke. Le brun sortit son épée tranchante et explora les environs avec un œil de lynx jusqu'à ce qu'un buisson se mette à bouger dans tous les sens. Il avait reconnu cette voix masculine qui raillait dans les barrages : il s'agissait de Félix, le plus grand des enfants perdus.

Caché, Félix se montra enfin en face du pirate qui avait un air teigneux envers l'ennemi, qui lui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Serrant les dents, Crochet se jeta sur Félix qui ne se défendit même pas de l'attaque du forban. Ce dernier était devenu agressif et violent envers l'adolescent qui se mit à pouffer de rire intérieurement. Le plus grand des deux ne le quitta pas des yeux. La respiration de Crochet se faisait plus forte parce que son crochet se baladait sur le visage de son ennemi.

Toutefois malgré l'obscurité qui était présente autour d'eux, Crochet frémit en observant Félix dans les yeux, mais ne voulait pas se laisser avoir par un sale morveux qui avait été envoyé par Peter Pan pour le distraire et l'éloigner de Neal. Félix lui mordilla légèrement le lobe de l'oreille, conduisant le pirate à reculer violemment. Il lança un regard noir au garçon, qui s'amusait décidément beaucoup avec le pirate égaré par les émotions qui l'entouraient depuis qu'il était revenu sur l'île maudite. Le plus âgé des deux parvint à se dégager de lui. Lorsqu'il commença la conversation, la voix de Crochet était presque rêche et méfiante, n'ayant toujours pas confiance en Félix :

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon beau pirate ?

—Raaah, la ferme ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

—De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

—A ton avis ? Espèce de con !

—Que j'ai embrassé le lobe de ton oreille ? Parce que j'aime ça !

—Arrête de faire l'idiot, imbécile ! rétorqua-t-il, en fronçant les yeux.

Félix s'approcha dangereusement du brun qui était à bout.

—J'ai été triste que tu m'abandonnes pour Baelfire...

—J'ai préféré la destinée et l'amour à la souffrance et la trahison !

—C'est ça. Mais cela t'a fait effet pas vrai ? Je te connais trop bien, Killian.

—Je ne t'autorise pas à dire mon prénom, Félix. Sinon je vais te mettre la raclée de ta vie !

Le garçon perdu balaya du regard le grand et l'unique capitaine Crochet. Un air amusé se dessinait sur le coin de ses lèvres, alors que le pirate perdait légèrement patience et le plaqua contre l'arbre, énervé. Le bras du forban se dirigèrent vers le cou fin de Félix. Ce dernier regarda le ciel avec un air plaisant : l'ombre de Peter Pan se trouvait au-dessus du pirate qui ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui…

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu me souris Félix ?

—Le plan fonctionne comme prévu, mon cher Killian.

—Pardon ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin de première classe ?

Félix le nargua et un rictus mauvais se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres.

—L'ombre de Peter se trouve derrière toi…

Le concerné releva la tête vers le ciel qui était enveloppé par les étoiles et son regard se porta sur l'unique ombre de Peter Pan qui voltigeait au-dessus de lui. Déconcentré par un Félix enjôleur le pirate reçu un sale coup derrière la tête par ce dernier. L'ombre de Peter en profita pour voler l'ombre de sa nouvelle victime et s'en alla dans les airs, introuvable. Le tête du capitaine Jones se mit à saigner sous le coup de la chute, causée par le bâton de Félix et d'une pierre bien tranchante.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Mot de l'auteure** : merci pour vos retours sur les chapitres précédents. _**Angélica, Almayen, Marina, Reginamills1011**_, merci pour vos reviews, elles comptent énormément pour moi. Merci également de ta confiance Angelica pour que je fasse cette commande au mieux.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Au petit matin, Neal se leva avec un mal de crâne. Il n'apercevait plus Killian autour de lui et cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter, malgré ce qu'il voulait faire croire. L'ancien enfant de l'île fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix sarcastique du seul diable qui pouvait encore le hanter, Peter Pan. Ce dernier se maintenait droitement en face de son petit-fils, Baelfire – bien que ce dernier ne sache rien de leur lien car son père ne lui avait pas dit que son grand-père n'était autre que Peter Pan, le diable.

Serrant la mâchoire, Bealfire se mis en position de combat. Le fils du ténébreux n'avait pas les pouvoirs de son père, mais il savait parfaitement se battre grâce à Mulan qui lui avait appris quelques tours avec un simple morceau de bois. Neal avait justement une arme banale à disposition qui pourrait lui servi de défense contre Pan. Ce dernier s'amusa en le voyant se débattre ainsi alors que lui-même ne touchait pas le sol, volant grâce à la magie d'Henry Mills.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Neal tombait sans cesse par terre à cause de l'amusement de son ennemi et un éclat de rage se lut en lui. Le combat avait été trop rapide pour le jeune héros, qui avait toujours eu l'habitude de se battre contre le chef de l'îlot.

Essoufflé, le fils du ténébreux mit son bâton à terre. Son dos se colla contre l'arbre, mais son regard était rempli de rage envers Peter Pan. Ce dernier prit la parole avec un timbre de voix presque hautain envers son ancien jouet :

—Toujours aussi faible mon pauvre Baelfire...

—Ce n'est plus Baelfire, mais Neal !

—Ah, oui... C'est ce qu'on m'a dit dernièrement. L'ombre me parle...

—Et ta connerie, elle te parle ? répliqua le fils de Rumple. Où est Killian ?

Autour d'eux, personne ne les dérangeait parce que les autres dormaient à poings fermés à cause d'un sortilège lancé par Pan. Celui-ci commençait à s'amuser. Son état n'avait pas aussi empiré depuis que Baelfire avait remis les pieds à Neverland. Neal lui était si fragile, sans défense, amer et rancunier envers les enfants perdus de cet îlot damné.

—Où est Killian ? insista-t-il en se battant en vain.

—Mon pauvre Baelfire, tu es vraiment dingue de ce forban ?

—Cela n'a rien avoir ! Il a changé. C'est un homme bon !

—Un homme bon, dis-tu ? Laisse-moi rire ! Il t'as vendu à moi à une époque. Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? se moqua Peter.

Un sentiment de rage envahit le cœur de Baelfire qui était en train de bouillir silencieusement. Le mépris et le dégoût étaient présents à l'intérieur de son corps. Son regard ne quittait pas celui de Peter, le sien étant rempli d'amusement.

—Tu veux vraiment le retour de Killian ?

—Bien sûr que oui ! se justifia-t-il entre les dents. Je veux son retour !

—Prouve-moi que tu l'aimes et je te donnerai Killian !

—C'est du chantage ? répliqua le nouvel héros, en fronçant du regard.

—On peut dire ça. Au fait, tu as une ancienne amie sur l'île...

—Qui ça ? demanda subitement ce dernier en étant perplexe.

—Wendy Darling ça te dit quelque chose ? Oh oui. Je le vois dans ton regard...

Le regard de Neal se durcit et le rire de Pan fut si sinistre qu'il en eu des frissons dans le dos.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 - Neverland **

_Et pourtant…_

_L'obscurité, le froid…._

De l'autre côté de l'île, Henry était toujours prisonnier de Peter Pan. Il s'était enfui du campement pendant que Félix avait le dos tourné, dirigé vers les autres enfants perdus qui jouaient près du feu. Mais une fois qu'Henry était arrivé au bord de la falaise, il n'avait pas pu sauter : il avait eu peur du vide, l'une des phobies qu'il avait depuis l'enfance.

Toujours ligoté, l'adolescent ne pouvait même pas se battre contre son ravisseur. Pan était déjà derrière lui et le tenait par le col. Le diable ne touchait pas le sol puisqu'il volait. Il se saisit d'Henry : ce dernier ne touchait donc plus la terre boueuse. Ses pieds se trouvèrent dans le vide si soudainement que le garçon en fut terrifié. Peter, lui, se souvenait des périodes où la magie se faisait rare. Mais depuis que l'élu était sur l'île, il avait de nouveau ses pouvoirs...

Le futur écrivain des Contes bougea dans tous les sens mais Peter ne lâcha pas pour autant. Henry n'avait plus le sourire léger qu'il avait en permanence envers ses proches. Une vague d'émotion le submergea pendant qu'il survolait l'île du diable. Peter le lâcha finalement et Henry tomba sur les genoux en poussant un petit gémissement de douleur, causée par le choc de la chute. Il entendit même ses os craquer.

—_Aiee,_ tu m'as fait mal Pan ! gémit-il en fronçant du regard, mécontent.

—Arrête de gémir Henry. Tu es l'élu de la magie et le sauveur !

—Pff, n'importe quoi et arrête de me baratiner avec ça !

—Je ne te baratine pas ! Essaie d'imaginer quelque chose. Une épée par exemple en prenant ce morceau de bois, aller ! insista Peter en lui jetant le bâton en pleine face.

Henry attrapa le bâton avec rigueur comme le lui avait appris Crochet, et Peter commença à l'attaquer de plein fouet.

—Arrête ! Ca ne va pas !

—Aller, Henry ! Viens !

—Non ! Je refuse de me battre !

—Ta survie dépends de toi, jeune héros ! Magne-toi !

Peter griffa accidentellement la joue droite du fils de Regina Mills. Henry se déchaîna alors contre lui en faisant apparaître enfin une épée digne de ce nom. Henry avait toujours eu la magie, malgré lui. Pan sourit et la voix du fils de la sauveuse était limite cassée entre quelques lignes…

—Tu vois tu es l'élu ! dit fièrement Peter Pan.

—Pas du tout ! protesta Henry, le concerné jetant l'épée au sol.

—Arrête d'ignorer ton don Henry Mills. Tu as de la magie en toi !

—Pas du tout ! répéta-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

—Alors, prouve-moi que j'ai raison, Henry Mills.

—Comme tu voudras mais je n'utiliserais pas la magie contre toi !

Finement, Peter pivota sur place et tourna autour de Henry Mills pour savoir s'il allait bientôt craquer comme son père Baelfire autrefois.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 - **

**TU PEUX COMMANDER TOI AUSSI TA FICTION**

* * *

**Mot de l'auteure : **_Hey ! J__e__ profite d'être en vacances pour écrire ce petit chapitre de la commande de Angelica, que j'apprécie beaucoup. Même si mon portable m'a lâché, j'ai pu récupér__er__ les anciens chapitres sans dommage._

_Voici donc le chapitre cinq. L'action va arriver très bientôt !_

_Je remercie encore Almayen pour sa correction formidable ! J'avance, j'apprends grâce à elle. Je sens que je m'améliore au fil des chapitres. En parlant de chapitres, je pense que cette histoire sera une fic longue ! _

_J'arrête avec mon blabla, place à la lecture ! Let's go ! Je remercie les lecteurs pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents._

* * *

Sur l'île, Henry avait le cœur le plus suprême. Il le savait très bien depuis qu'il avait fait apparaître de la nourriture sous les yeux de Pan.

_Pan..._ Selon Henry, le chef de l'île était vraiment quelqu'un arrogant et d'ignoble. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il était prisonnier de cette île maudite et il n'en pouvait plus de le voir si éhonté. Il était malheureusement persuadé que Peter serait le grand vainqueur de cette nouvelle querelle mais Henry se trompait... Sa famille était sur l'île, au milieu de la jungle maudite ! Mais cela, il ne le savait pas. Pas encore, en tout cas.

Le jeune garçon savait en revanche très bien que le temps était figé dans cet endroit et qu'il ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Il était le sauveur mais l'ignorait encore : il avait le même don que sa mère biologique Emma, la sauveuse. En attendant d'utiliser de potentiels pouvoirs, il devrait se montrer aussi malin, fort et combatif que ses deux mères, et plus intelligent que son grand-père, Charmant, s'il voulait survivre. Son instinct lui disait donc de jouer le jeu de Peter - sinon il n'allait pas survivre bien longtemps sur l'îlot. Il commençait ainsi à avoir peu à peu la confiance de son ravisseur.

**.**

L'adolescent ne savait pas quoi faire. Il tournait sans cesse en rond dans le petit coin que lui avait fabriqué Pan. Malheureusement, Félix n'allait pas tarder à s'amuser avec le fils de Baelfire.

Henry fronça les sourcils en le voyant arriver en face de lui, tenant un bâton derrière sa nuque. Henry remarqua un léger suçon vers le creux de sa clavicule, mais il n'y prêta pas attention plus que ça. Il s'en fichait pour ainsi dire royalement et haussa donc les épaules, naturellement.

Le blond ne voulait cependant pas rester là : tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était s'amuser un peu avec son ancien amant, Neal. Seulement, le chef de la bande des enfants perdus se mit en travers de son chemin et un regard mauvais se lut en lui.

Félix ne le quitta pas des yeux.

—Je t'interdis de t'amuser avec lui, dit Peter d'un ton froid et désagréable.

—Oh, aller... Je suis ton fidèle bras-droit, non ?

—Certes, oui. Mais celui-là il est pour moi. Il me le faut en entier, Félix.

—Très bien, j'ai compris... râla Félix en roulant des yeux envers Pan qui leva les siens à son tour.

—Ne râle pas. Je déteste quand tu fais cet air-là ! se plaignit Peter en s'approchant de lui.

—J'y peux rien, je m'ennuie ! On lui dit pour sa famille ? Ou pas ?

—Non, on le laisse croire que sa famille ne viendra plus le sauver Félix.

—_Super plan _! Moi, je vais fureter aux alentours et parler avec Baelfire...

—Ok, mais évite de tomber sur la sauveuse, ok ? Elle est bien trop forte pour toi, Félix.

—Pas de problème Peter. Je file car ton sauveur me fusille du regard. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas. Dommage, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, apparemment...

_Ridicule._

_Un avidité amère. _

_Son regard écœurant était écœurant. _

Félix eut un sourire taquin et partit en laissant seul Peter avec ses pensées. Suivant quelques pas d'Henry, il poursuivit la conversation avec sa prochaine victime, souriant.

—Pourquoi tu n'es pas heureux Henry ?

—_A __ton__ avis?_ Ma famille me manque, voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas heureux...

—Ne t'énerve pas. Je ne voulais te froisser petit sauveur de l'île !

—Ne me surnomme pas comme ça. Je déteste ça, et toi aussi !

—Moi ? Je ne t'ai fait aucun mal, dit-il en ayant un souffle. Enfin pour l'instant... termina le méchant, en s'approchant de lui.

Serrant la mâchoire, le jeune sauveur de l'île fronça du regard. Un lourd silence tomba autour de l'arbre. Rien n'était présent aux alentours du campement. Le jeune adolescent commença avoir des crampes d'estomacs mais plus que la faim, ce fut la peur qui gagnait en force en lui... Et l'interrogation. Le jeune Mills, détenu depuis quelques jours maintenant, commençait à avoir des doutes sur les intentions de Peter Pan à son sujet. Il comptait bien l'utiliser à son propre jeu.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Neverland**

Note de l'auteur : merci Angelica, Marina et tous les autres pour vos reviews sur mes chapitres précédents, ça me fait du bien ! Ça me touche, j'avance grâce à vous tous, merci beaucoup. Désolée si je suis longue à poster les suites… Mais place à la lecture ! Merci à ma bêta, Almayen, pour son boulot de correctrice.

.

.

.

Au milieu de l'île, Regina était avec la sauveuse. Celle-ci marchait au-dessus d'un pont qui se trouvait dans le vide absolu. Tétanisée par le vide, complètement paralysée par la peur, la blonde ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait avec sa magie. Sur les nerfs, la belle brune de Storybrooke claqua l'un de ses doigts et fit bouger la passerelle dans tous les sens. Emma se tenait sur les cordes et se mit à crier après la brune qui avait un sourire satisfait sur le coin des lèvres. La blonde, elle, hurlait :

—REGINA, ce n'est pas drôle, ce n'est pas de cette façon là que vous allez m'aider !

—Je commence en avoir assez de vos jérémiades, Miss Swan ! Il s'agit de sauver Henry !

—Je veux le sauver moi aussi ! C'est mon fils !

—Non, il s'agit du mien, vous vous l'avez abandonné quand il est né.

—Je n'ai pas eu le choix de l'abandonner à l'époque...J'étais seule !

—Je m'en moque de vos regrets Emma. Il s'agit du bien d'Henry et de le sauver !

Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux longs et fronça du regard. Emma tremblait comme une feuille, mais se releva quand même du pont.

—Enfin, pas trop tôt , déclara la brune en souriant. Voilà la véritable Swan...

—Si vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire par une méchante, vous vous trompez !

Emma se redressa sur ses jambes et tourna la main vers elle, mais rien ne vint :

—Vous allez me le payer Regina ! Me faire ça ? Me mettre dans le vide, vous êtes folle ?

—Ah voilà, le cygne qui se lève enfin ! J'attendais cela avec impatience, mon cygne blanc.

—Arrg, ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Dit-elle en lançant une boule magique en sa direction.

—Bah voilà, je vous ai enfin réveillée ! Je suis contente de moi, aujourd'hui.

La blonde marmonna entre les lèvres et sauta du pont qui se détruisit tout seul au fil de ses pas lourds. Elle sauta en direction de la brune qui la rattrapa au bon moment :

—Ne me refaites jamais ça ! Compris ?

—Je l'ai fait pour notre fils, Emma. Pour le sauver. Et pour vous aussi. Pour vous sauver !

—Certes. Mais je veux qu'on retourne au campement avec les autres, j'ai peur pour Neal.

—Très bien, Emma. Entre nous... vous aimez toujours toujours le père de votre fils ?

—Arrf, pas du tout. Moi et lui, c'est du passé, mais il est le père d'Henry, je le respecte.

—Voilà, une bonne chose qui me convient parfaitement...

Emmma crut que Regina eu retrouvé l'étincelle en elle :

— Vous êtes jalouse, c'est ça ?

—Moi, jalouse de Neal ? Non, pas du tout ! mentit sagement l'ancienne méchante reine.

—Hum, on dirait bien pourtant et ça me plaît un peu. De vous voir en rogne comme ça, pleine de rage.

—Ça suffit Swan, nous, nous...Nous n'avons pas le temps pour batifoler !

—Très bien, on sauve Henry puis ensuite, on s'occupe de nous deux. D'accord ?

La belle brune sourit et elles quittèrent les lieux pour rejoindre les autres.

De l'autre côté de l'île démoniaque, Rumple faisait les cent pas autour d'un feu de camp, solitaire. Solitaire ? C'était un mot qui lui allait parfaitement bien, à force d'être souvent mesquin, faible, intelligent, manipulateur, sociopathe, tueur... Mais il était avant tout amoureux de Belle depuis des années. Il secoua brièvement la tête dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre apparaisse :

—Belle ? Marmonna-t-il en cafouillant un peu sur son joli prénom, digne d'une princesse.

—Amour, pourquoi tu es seul dans cet endroit obscur et sans faille ? Chéri ?

—Je suis seul pour ne pas être vulnérable, chérie. Je suis seul parce que je le mérite !

La voix de Rumple se fit plus calme et il y eu moins de cafouillage dans sa celle-ci :

—Mais toi, tu n'es pas là, tu n'es qu'une ombre de Peter Pan. Ce diable, sans cœur.

—Chéri, je suis ta femme ! Ta femme qui t'attends terriblement à Storybrook !

—Non, tu n'es qu'un voile qui est là pour me charmer...Pour me faire oublier mes objectifs...

—C'est faux, je suis là, parce que tu penses à moi, mon amour. Je t'aime !

—Je t'aime aussi, mais encore une fois, tu n'es pas réelle...

Le ténébreux revint à ses esprits : l'ombre de Peter se jouait de lui. Une voix tranchante, seulement à quelques pas, se moqua alors de lui. Derrière les buissons se trouvait Félix, le bras de droit de son ennemi juré durant tant d'années :

—Tiens, tiens...On tombe de nouveau dans la folie expresse ?

—Félix ? Quelle surprise, mon garçon...Très cher...grogna légèrement le ténébreux.

—Tu discutais avec ta femme... Tu as donné des informations intelligentes à l'ombre de Peter.

—Ce n'était pas vraiment des vrais informations, Félix. Tu es un idiot si tu le crois !

Un sourire amusé et narquois naquit sur ses lèvres :

—En fait, ton fils est en vie sur île. Il recherche son fils. Et au passage, il est toujours un bon amant...

—Quoi ? S'étrangla Rumple dans une colère explosive. Si tu le touches encore une fois, je te tuerai !

—Hum, te voir comme ça me fait frémir doucement. Mon cher petit ténébreux, Peter est content.

—Je vais vous détruire tous, s'il le faut de mes propres mains...

—Non, tu ne pourras pas. Parce que tu es coincé ici, parce que nous avons Henry avec nous.

—Oh si, je te le promets Félix. Et toi, tu mourras le premier de mes mains...

Adressant un dernier sourire au méchant sorcier, Félix s'éclipsa dans la pénombre tandis que Rumple lança une boule de feu avec rage et haine. Ses émotions étaient encore présentes en lui. Cependant, il faudrait qu'il n'en ait plus pour vaincre son ennemi, Peter Pan. Pour sauver son petit-fils des griffes de ce diable, il lui faudrait éteindre définitivement ses propres émotions...


End file.
